


The Sister of Uhtred of Bebbanburg

by Secretchullove



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Anglo-Saxon, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Suggestive Themes, Tragic Romance, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretchullove/pseuds/Secretchullove
Summary: This is a story about Uhtred of Bebbanburg and his sister Elswyth. Seeing life through their eyes. A journey of revenge and to take back what was taken from them. It is also about family, friendship, adventure and love.Will they ever get their home back?
Relationships: Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s), Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Original Female Character(s), OFC/Others, OFC/Ragnar Ragnarson, Ragnar the Younger (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	The Sister of Uhtred of Bebbanburg

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Disclaimer  
> This is a fictional story based on the books and TV Show that does has history of England and people. I do not own any of the characters of the TV show The Last Kingdom. They belong to their respective creators.  
> This story is based on the TV Show and will just have added events, dialogues and scenes. 
> 
> I'm not very good at summary or writing but I would like to try.

Year 866  
A girl of 8 years was lying on the sandy beach of Northumbria looking at the clear sky. Her arms were spread wide and between her small fingers she played with coarse yet fine sand. The beach matched her sandy brown hair that flowed all over. She looked like an elf or a water nymph, which stayed true to her name, Elswyth. This meant elf from the willow tree.

Elswyth faced her right and stared at the castle on the cliff. Bebbanburg was the name of the castle that look like an impenetrable fortress. On her left was her second older brother Osbert, who was fiddling with the trinket that has an amber stone attached on a silver chain which their father gave. It was somewhat similar to the necklace of his sister, but hers was a small emerald with a silver dragon-shaped frame that holds the stone and a fine thin chain. These were the treasures of Bebbanburg that holds the history of their lineage. 

They went to the beach to watch their father, Aelderman Uhtred with his soldiers doing their daily patrol. They were usually not allowed but they were very persistent. Their father agreed only for a little while before the high tide comes and as long as they are not too close to the beach. 

"Boy! the tide is on the turn!"

"I'm not warning you again!"

Her father called out to them. High tide was coming. it was getting late. It was time for her brother to take her home. But before Osbert can respond to their father he noticed a figure from a far, coming out hidden from the cliffs.

"Ships! There!" 

he shouted and pointed out them at the horizon.

This made their father and his men looked back to the sea. Elswyth stood up and took a step beside her brother to see the ships closer. She noticed that the ships were unfamiliar to her.

"Brother, are they nice?" The little girl asked her older brother curiously.

"Are they traders?" He asked their father.

"No. They come as vikings! We go!"

The Aelderman yelled at them. He climbed on his horse, as well as his men on their horses, and urged the children to haste. Osbert quickly grabbed his sister's hand and climbed on their horse and rode fast, following the elders to home.

Their father called out for the eldest son, Uhtred son of Uhtred.

"where's my son?"

Their father commanded the eldest to take men with him to the river to investigate the Danes. He urged him not to cause a fight and return by night fall.

Their mother asked them what was the commotion about.

"Ships! I saw them first from the beach." Osbert informed his mother

"They are Danes mama" Elswyth said uneasily.

"They're heading to the river" the boy added as he ran toward the bridge on top the gate to see the Danes coming ashore. 

Their mother gasped and took hold of her daughter's hand and dragged her along. She believed that pagans were soulless because they believe in different gods. They believed in Odin and Thor. 

"We must pray" mother cried out

"We must act" Their father said and told Uhtred again not to fight the Danes and return.

Uhtred the eldest son of the Aelderman, assured his father that he will not fight and ran out to the river. The Aelderman started ordering their uncle, Aelfric, to gather all the men for battle. Their mother dragged the girl to the chapel to pray.

Couple of Hours Later

Elswyth saw her brother Osbert coming down the tower. She followed him to the family's priest. She sees him standing at the door. she grabbed his hand to let him know her presence. He lightly stepped forward inside. They saw Father Beocca busily writing at his desk. Father Beocca was not just a priest, but he was also a teacher for us children and an adviser to their father.

"Come in, Osbert, don't sulk in the shadows." 

" He wants to know if you are ready"

"Almost. Do you know what I am tasked with?"

"Is it a letter?" she asked quietly

" A response to a letter, this letter , from King Aelle" as he pointed to the parchment. And explained it was a letter for their father for support with his army for the city of Eoferwic.

"This is why it is important for you to be able to read and write"

"Father can't read nor write" the boy responded contentiously.

Father Boecca wanted to teach the children the important of education, which Osbert restlessly resisted.

"I like reading and writing Father Beocca" the blond girl interrupted.

"And that's why, you are well behaved than your brother" Father Beocca turned to her. This made the boy rolled his eyes and wanted to talk about the upcoming war of King Aelle.

"Why do we fight for Eoferwic?" he asked the elder as he grabbed the signer of Bebbanburg.  
this also intrigued the little girl for the answer.

"Well, we fight for Eoferwic because we do not wish to see England piece-by piece beome Daneland"

Osbert scoffed and chuckled and thought another way to annoy the poor priest

" I heard that we were pagans once, that Woden and Odin are the same."

"We saw the error of our ways and we looked to Rome"

Of course, the boy did not stop to tease the priest about their past faith. this pushed the priest to threaten the child to swear on the comb of Saint Cuthbert, Bebbanburg's patron saint to not speak of the past, Woden.

"But what if I had a hound called Woden?" 

Father Beocca shook his head "What about a pig called Thor?"

"Come let's go to your Father" 

Elswyth shook her head knowing that her brother will definitely get a scolding because of his antics.  
She followed them to see her brother's pending doom and yet he still has not stopped and continued on as they went to their Father.

"Where is your Father?" the priest asked.

"Humping a servant girl"

"That's a lie!"

"Aren't you tired of your teasing brother?" the girl giggled at her brother silliness

"Nope!" he cheekily answered

Then a sudden shout in the courtyard.

"Horsemen approaching!"

Osbert bolted and the priest and the sister followed him to the top of the gates where their father was at with their uncle . They saw 7 danish horsemen approaching the front castle. We noticed that one of the Danes with black hood was riding their brother's, Uhtred's, white horse.

The hooded Dane took of his hood and revealed his face. He held out their brother's severed head. Osbert and Elswyth cried out. Father Beocca grabbed the boy and Aelfric grabbed the girl, so that they will no longer witness such devastating event.

" Bury what is left of him" Aelderman walked out, stunned to see his heir dead.

Elswyn pulled away from her uncle and ran to her brother's arm. she grasp her shirt and sobbed. Osbert held his sister tight and sadness and rage sunk in.

"I will always protect you, Elswyth. I will always be at you side. I give you my word."

He held the yellow amber as a promise to his sister. With tear in her eyes, she took out her jewel that held the family crest, and sworn as well. 

"As will I, brother. I give you my word"

They stayed in the tower for hours. their hands clasped tight. they stared at the walls blankly in silence.

Father Beocca found them and inform the boy that their father is summoning them. Osbert let go of his sister hand and stood up to follow the priest. But as soon as he took his first step, the girl began to sob loud gradually. the brother's heart ached and cannot leave his sister. he offered his hand for her to come with him.

"you can come with me, as long as you don't cry" 

"we are warriors, like father. we are strong"

The girl wiped her tears with both arms and took her brother's hand. they followed the priest to their father's room of meeting. Place where the witans and elders gather to discuss important decisions and events. 

They saw their father and and uncle looked towards the children as they entered.

" You wanted to see Osbert, my lord?" Father Beocca asked

"you. you are now called Uhtred. Uhtred, son of Uhtred"

This made Father Beocca requested for Osbert to be baptist again so tht there is not confusion in the afterlife.

Their father then started to explain hat now that the eldest and heir is no longer alive. Osbert was now the new heir of Bebbanburg. As History and tradition goes, the heir is called Uhtred, son of Uhtred. this name passed on form generation to generation, from their ancestors. their father explained their lineage and what they stand for and that they protect their land even at the cost of their life.

" Do you understand?"

"Yes father, and I will give you the head of the man who killed Uhtred" the boy swore

"NO! you are Uhtred!" their father screamed.

"Have you not been listening to me?"

Both children jolted in fear as they hear their thunderous voice.

" Do not tell me what it is you will do, you are just a pup!" "You will give me nothing, you will watch and you will learn!"

Their father then gestured to father Beocca to proceed to prepare to baptize the boy. The priest moved the boy to follow him as the girl followed them from behind. 

The servant took out the large tub for baptism to the middle of the court. they started to gather buckets and buckets of water o fill the pool. The people of bebbanburg one by one gathered for the baptism and naming of the heir. The preparation completed by nightfall. 

Oswald soon to be called Uhtred, climbed in the tub naked to be baptized. The water was freezing. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering because of the cold.  
Elswyth gave her brother an encouraging smile. He gave her a quick nod. The Priest then submerged the boy underwater and began to pray The prayer seemed so long that their mother had interupt the prayer. The priest let go and the boy gasped for air. 

" Uhtred, Son of Uhtred of Bebbanburg. welcome to the Christian world. behold you people and your lands"

The boy stood with smile, still shivering from the cold,as Uhtred, Son of Uhtred, heir to Bebbanburg. the people cheered. pounding their hearts, as acceptance for their future lord. the boy searched through the crowd to find his sister cheering for him as well.


End file.
